


Super Psycho Love

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 如果说过永别，那回归算是什么。





	1. Something Lately Drives Me Crazy

 

 

穿着精致的老妇人坐在椅子里安静地听医生关于她膝盖痛的治疗建议，抿紧的红色嘴唇和她仍旧年轻的眼睛里射出来的光让她的医生感到焦躁。

“希望您的平安夜还有可预约的时间，医生。”妇人听完后对自己的膝盖治疗并没有什么表示，她只是即刻从手包里掏出一个小小的本子，将夹里面的铅笔捏在自己干瘪的手里。

“抱歉，夫人，我那天不值班。”医生在心里感到纾解了一般叹气，看来她真的不是来看膝盖的，“您可以换个时间，或者我向您推荐一位此方面的专家……”

“那一次家庭聚会怎样？”

“……”医生感觉自己就像是安静地滑向陷阱深处的猎物，挣扎毫无用处，“福尔摩斯夫人，感谢您的邀请……”

“我想你只需要说好，亲爱的医生，或者说你另有安排？”

没错，我这个平安夜会找到我那个酗酒成性的姐姐一直喝到新年那天，恕难赴约了。“好的，夫人，反正我之前也在打算和电视机爆米花过平安夜而已。”

约翰没敢将自己的疲于应对表现出来。他知道他所痛苦的事情仍在折磨与之相关的所有人，他们更不能相互伤害。

达到目的的福尔摩斯夫人站了起来，她的脊背挺直如一柄长剑，尊严和自持刻于其上，冒犯者的血将刻字染红。

之后福尔摩斯夫人回了毫无温度的几句客套话，再次深深望着医生。约翰在那双似曾相识的眼里看见了自己敷衍的笑脸。   
  
她对自己的不情不愿绝对一清二楚。想到这里，约翰心里有什么东西在慢慢地碎成一片一片，但他并不在乎。 从那件事以后，这些碎片已经碎掉再拼起来好几次了，反反复复的过程约翰已经轻车熟路，他只是需要时间。

时间能解决一切。

就连自己至爱之人的死也能。

－－－－－－－－－－－

之后接连几天高强度的急救让医生忘记了自己和福尔摩斯家的约会，他很庆幸之前的那些日子里自己不会因为头疼带什么礼物上门而睡不好觉。直到平安夜那天下午，一辆纤尘不染的高档黑色轿车安静滑到自己的公寓楼下，医生才不得不直面自己和过世爱人的家人的节日聚餐。

这事儿应该不难，约翰告诉自己，这只是安静地吃个饭，相互祝福，再道别，最后默默祈祷不会有第二次的发生。

约翰对着镜子套上自己最好的西装时发现已经不再合身了，肩部和腰部都有点宽，裤子里像是灌满了风而不是自己的腿。他想自己是该多吃点了，或者歇下来给自己养养肉什么的，自己这个身高太瘦并不是什么好事。

他回去翻找自己上个月去出差刚买的那套，虽然是有点死板无聊的款式，但至少穿着看起来精神得多。

而在他脱下来这件西服外套的时候，他发现领子上粘着一根黑色的头发。约翰有那么一瞬间想凑上去看个仔细，但他只是小心地把衣服装回罩子里，挂回衣柜，装作什么也没发生。

[i]我的西装上还粘着夏洛克的头发。[/i]约翰将这个秘密可耻地藏起来。就像是藏起“自己某期医学杂志上有夏洛克不明所以的批注”，“有件毛衣有夏洛克不小心用强酸烧出的洞”，“夏洛克留在自己笔电里的资料文件夹”这些秘密一样，约翰应该把它们收集到一起处理的，坦诚接受或者狠心遗弃都好，而不是让它们继续在自己时不时能触碰的角落里悄悄呼吸。

约翰觉得这像是一场发现夏洛克的游戏，夏洛克真实地活过，虽然约翰搬出了拥有最多证据和回忆的221b，但只要他处处留心，自己身边全是夏洛克活过的痕迹，他乐于发现这些痕迹。但他没敢跟自己的心理医生谈过这个，倒不是说他觉得这一行为是病态的，他只是觉得自己在慢慢变好，在过去与现在间找到微妙的平衡。

可是未来？未来的事情太远，约翰不想考虑。等他想考虑的时候，说不定才是真的变好的时候。

比如这套西装就代表着现在，暗示着独身男人住着单身公寓，有一份体面的工作和一个酗酒的姐姐，除此之外没什么特别的地方。爱好是在公园[s]发呆[/s]晒太阳。可惜伦敦并不经常有太阳可晒，约翰总想着怎么着再把自己弄回阿富汗。当然那也只是想想，约翰现在回忆起背着装备参加[i]鬼知道到底有几公里[/i]长跑，就觉得在阴雨天里对着自己的公寓墙壁发发呆也不是什么糟糕的事情。

最后整理了西服领口与袖口，他对着镜子里的那个男人微笑起来，看起来还蛮圣诞的，就这样吧。

－－－－－－－－－－－

约翰钻进车后发现黑莓小姐的位置被迈克罗夫特给顶上了，约翰撑起来的圣诞微笑一秒垮掉。

“圣诞快乐，约翰，”迈克罗夫特挑挑眉毛，“很抱歉扫了你的兴。”

“圣诞快乐。”约翰窝进车里，“谢谢你亲自来接我，迈克罗夫特。”

“年份上好的波尔多红酒？你姐姐知道了会伤心的。”迈克罗夫特懒懒地看了一眼约翰手上的礼物盒子，暴露了福尔摩斯家喜欢拆穿一切惊喜的本性。

“你还是祈祷这里面不是她为了整我而勾兑的番茄酱辣椒水吧。”约翰对于迈克罗夫特一眼看出自己礼物的内容和由来没有表示一点惊讶，他早就接受了福尔摩斯们的全知全能和对世俗礼仪的蔑视。

迈克罗夫特之所以彬彬有礼只是因为他[i]需要[/i]看起来彬彬有礼。其实迈克罗夫特除了比夏洛克关心得更多外，两兄弟没什么差别。

“不论如何，谢谢你约翰。”

约翰干笑了一声，之后一路无话。

－－－－－－－－－－－

刚到福尔摩斯家老宅的门口，约翰就知道这次家族聚餐只是一次变相的追悼会。

约翰再蠢也会记得福尔摩斯夫人佩戴的那支祖母绿胸针是夏洛克在她生日时送的。

 

_问到选这个胸针的理由时，夏洛克对约翰坚称：“这个跟你的眼睛很配。”_

_“一点都不配，而且送你妈妈的东西跟我很配有什么用吗？”_

_“……”_

_“别那么看着我我才不想要这玩意。”_

 

“约翰，很高兴你能来。”

“圣诞快乐，夫人。”

－－－－－－－－－－－

他说什么来着。这就是一次变相追悼会来着。

一共就三个人，约翰一人面对两位福尔摩斯，只能戳着自己盘子里的东西祈祷时间快点过去。

福尔摩斯夫人，我们亲爱的福尔摩斯夫人，三句不离她英年早逝的可怜的小儿子。而了不起的福尔摩斯家的了不起的长子，一直像听力残障一样置若罔闻。

约翰只好当唯一的应声者。当福尔摩斯夫人略带哭腔地讲到：“他真的很在乎你，约翰，比他在乎自己都多。”约翰被迫机械地回应“是的，是的我知道。”时，他突然想把椅子后撤出刺耳的声响，宣布自己退出这次像是凌迟一样的聚餐。

而约翰这时才意识到，这可能真的是一场有预谋的凌迟。而意识到这些后，约翰对着心碎的老妇人却感觉不如之前那般抱歉和难以直面了。

他淡淡看了迈克罗夫特一眼，迈克罗夫特抬抬眉毛，煞有介事地举起杯子：“敬夏洛克。”

约翰和福尔摩斯夫人都没举起杯子应和，紧接着迈克罗夫特毫无障碍地独自完成这次敬酒。

－－－－－－－－－－－

“你妈妈恨我。”刚离开福尔摩斯夫人的视野，约翰站在大门外昏暗的灯光下长舒一口气。

“照你这么说，她应该恨我多一些。”迈克罗夫特夹着自己的伞给自己点上一支烟，看来他打算留给约翰一支烟的时间把对福尔摩斯的抱怨说完。

“不，你是他的儿子，这就不一样了。”

“所以你认同我们是共犯了？”

约翰仿佛被这句话逗乐了，他抬起头盯着绕着灯光乱撞的飞蛾看了一会儿，嘴角拉起的角度不知道是在笑还是想哭。

迈克罗夫特和约翰默契地等这支烟完成。

该说的台词早被无关人员抢了个干净，剩下的都是带血的实话。没人能救伟大的夏洛克 福尔摩斯，就算他的爱人也不行。

 

 


	2. Tell Me Why I Feel Unwanted

 

  
“您大可不必这样，”送约翰上车后，迈克罗夫特回到读书室，看着坐在壁炉前小憩的母亲小心开口，“他现在只是个失去爱人的可怜男人。”

“那谁来可怜你的弟弟？”福尔摩斯夫人敛起语气里的全部情绪，让人听不出她是感到抱歉或是毫无悔意。

圣诞钟声透过蒙着水汽的窗户传来，迈克罗夫特将重心从右腿转换到左腿，低着头说了句圣诞快乐。

“就算您可以保证约翰的生活静止，”钟声结束，男人并没有结束话题的打算，“您如何保证再次推动时它仍旧按照所期望的那样进行呢？”

福尔摩斯夫人的回答从不让提问者久等：“这就不是我的问题了，我只做我能做的。”

迈克罗夫特当然知道这有多狡猾，为了最好的结果孤注一掷，在真的失败前拒绝考虑失败。他觉得没有继续追问的必要了，从只剩火焰燃烧的噼啪声中离场。

“麦克。”福尔摩斯夫人在他要踏出房门之前叫了他的名字，声音略带颤抖，“视而不见即是默许，我知道你跟我一样在乎你弟弟。”

“当然，妈妈。”当然，我们是共犯。

在约翰失去夏洛克的第一个圣诞，伦敦冷得像是被封在了冻在冷库的水晶球里。约翰收到了来自福尔摩斯家的圣诞礼物，一条蓝色的羊毛围巾。就像荆棘编织的一样，意义明显而疼痛。但约翰只是嘲笑了福尔摩斯的戏剧化，他让那条织物躺在自己看不见的柜子深处，然后为自己泡一杯他和夏洛克最爱的茶。

－－－－－－－－－－－

就算生活本身停滞不前，地球还是要照旧转动的。

而约翰还在耐心等待他也不知道该长什么样子的转机。

不过还有点常识的普通人约翰从不期待死者从坟墓中归来。当然了，没人会认真地期待，就像不会期待圣诞老人是真实的一样。

－－－－－－－－－－－

所以当很久之后的某天，约翰偶然感觉街上和他擦肩而过的男人很像夏洛克后，他只是感到有点有趣。回头仔细去看，发现那男人正好转身看着他，然后他发现那男人简直他妈的长得跟夏洛克没区别。

约翰一瞬间感觉自己没睡醒，要不是街上喧闹的车声和路过的女孩的笑语过于清晰可辨他大概真觉得自己还在梦里，在梦里和夏洛克一语不发地四目相视。

在约翰还不知道该不该开口和怎么开口就听到那个无比熟悉的但再也无法亲耳听到的声音：“约翰。”

然后约翰慢慢把头扭回去继续在街上走。约翰觉得可能是自己真的没睡醒。

之后男人追上来捉住约翰的肩膀，约翰感觉心脏都连在胳膊上要被拽出体外了，男人的手跟烙铁做的一样，隔着衣服也让约翰感到灼烧。

“跟我走，给你解释。”

约翰狠狠抽回自己的胳膊，迈开腿大步走掉了，这次他没有回头。

约翰回到自己小小的公寓后用还在颤抖的手指给麦克罗夫特发了个短信：“我刚刚在街上看到你弟弟了。”刚按了发送键他就后悔了，自己被当成积郁成疾就不划算了。他已经十分确认自己的心理医生跟福尔摩斯私下来往密切了。

而约翰还在等着对方发来恰到好处的讽刺或安慰，告诉自己该去开点药时，麦克罗夫特仿佛是提前预备好了的速度一样回复：“目前他暂住旅馆，需要地址吗？”

约翰盯着手机直到屏幕黑掉。

－－－－－－－－－－－  
  
 _约翰，约翰是伦敦最鲜活的罪。_

_物欲横流的街道上，鼠辈们卑微又下流地活着，将自己肮脏的爪子伸向愚昧的羊羔。夏洛克享受用自己的鞋尖将这些家伙一并碾碎，在他眼里犯人与受害者同罪。但夏洛克不屑与卑鄙的上位者为伍，也觉得普通人真是愚笨得面目可憎。而善良是他们最后一块遮羞布。_

_人们高声赞美的纯真即是无知，尽力践行的忠心即是盲从。每当夏洛克看着众人狂欢于闹市，他只看见了一群身着盛装的蚊蝇，向着最腥臭的方向扇动自己的翅膀。_

_悉悉索索的嗡嗡声中，一个温和的声音略带笑意地插进来：“这真是疯狂透顶。”_

_多像是赞美啊。_

_就是这时候。就在夏洛克也没法精准定义的时候，一个如此伦敦的男人就这样站在他身边，他拿着暗示着自己内在的破碎的拐杖，脸上却是一副自信又从容的微笑。夏洛克有一瞬间觉得难过，他没在第一时间发现这男人同他人一样的虚伪面具，这就意味着之后他撕碎这男人的可爱表象的时候，又是一次深入骨髓的失望。_

_然后夏洛克发觉这男人的可爱表象做得有点滴水不漏。可他有时间，他还有不嫌弃一切污血的鞋尖。_

_接下来的所有交手中，夏洛克一直没能扒下男人的虚伪面具，并且他大意了。_

_所以当夏洛克发现自己正随着那只花园小熊转圈的时候。他大概已经被那头披着温柔毛皮的野兽带着跑过整个太阳系了。_

_他们现在跑得太快了，他想追上前面那矮小的身影，揪着那头金色的短毛大声叫骂，但风吹回来的自己的声音，全都是爱你，爱你，爱你。_

_夏洛克之前还惆怅着那个笨蛋听不见自己的呵斥，现在却感到了一阵放松的安慰。不如就这样跑下去吧。_

_然后有一天，他终于在鲜血与热茶调和的音节里也听到了那个笨蛋的声音。_

_好的夏洛克。_

_好的。_

  
－－－－－－－－－－－

第二天约翰尝试拨了夏洛克的旧号，果然是没能接通。但挂断电话后，一个陌生的号码很快打了进来，一股从胃底里升起来的恐慌让他禁不住放任这声音多响了一会儿。

“喂。”

“约翰。”

约翰在电话这头咬着自己的拳头，他怕自己会说出让他后悔一生的话。

比如，我好想你，我想见你，我原谅你。

每一句都意味着约翰背叛了每一个在漫漫长夜里挺直腰杆憋回眼泪的自己。

从小学时有高年级男生抢走他珍藏的球星卡片开始，到他失去爱人的今天。骄傲是他的全部了。

“我不想见你，也不想听见你的声音……”而且我一点都不想你，更不会原谅你。约翰没能完成胜利宣言，因为他失望地发现自己的声音在发抖。

“好的，但先只听这一句好吗，你的手在流血……”

约翰惊恐地双手抓着手机摁断了电话，粘腻的鲜血让这件事的成功慢于预期。他看见自己右手手背上被咬破的皮肤和四处流淌的鲜血，仿佛听到那个已死之人的讥笑。

这都让他觉得自己像个笨蛋。可以随意丢弃，并且又能随时拾起的笨蛋。

约翰觉得这是事实，但他不希望这么做的人是他爱的，更不相信这么做的人是爱他的。

 


End file.
